Desk or table calendars which display only an individual day/date, e.g. WEN Aug. 15, 1980, are commonly used in financial establishments and the like as an accomodation to customers. Typically, the day/date is displayed by rotation of drums which directly or through windows display the day/date or by insertion of cards, on which the day/date appears, in a holder. Additionally, pens are customarily provided for the convenience of the customers.
In many instances, the drums will be rotated by customers, or the cards removed and the pens removed or opened to release the pen filler. Thus, what originally was an attempt to enhance convenience to customers, has become a bother because of the possibility of incorrect day/dates being displayed and/or unavailability or non-useability of a pen.
I have discovered a pen assembly and a calendar stand, the latter for displaying day/date information, either of which may be used alone or in combination, which overcome the aforementioned problems.
My invention in one aspect includes a pen assembly comprising a barrel in which is received a standard filler, a cap engaged to the barrel and a spacer interposed between the cap and the filler. The cap is securely engaged to the barrel and is characterized by a central aperture through which passes a cable, and two recesses on the upper surface of the cap. The recesses are adapted to be engaged by a mating tool which securely locks the cap and thus, the cable in place. The cap can only be removed by the tool. The other end of the cable is securely attached to either the calendar stand or to another structure.
My invention in another aspect comprises a calendar stand which is secured to a supporting surface. The stand comprises four sides and a top face having a transparent window. At least one of the sides, preferably the front side, includes a slot corresponding with a tray formed within the stand. The tray is in register with the window. The tray is defined by side walls and a rear wall. One of the walls, preferably the rear wall, has received therein magnetic material. A card displaying the appropriate day/date information slides through the slot and is received on the tray. The trailing edge of the card is recessed with reference to the front side of the stand. The card carrying the information has magnetic material on one of its sides which mates with the magnetic material of the tray thereby securing the card in position in the tray with the information being displayed through the window. The trailing edge of the card also includes a magnetic material which is adapted to mate with a special tool which is configured both to engage the card and to be received within the slot of the stand. When the card is to be removed, the tool magnetically engages the card and the card is removed through the slot.